Blur
by chibigoten25
Summary: He was empty; she was broken. She knew he needed someone to fill the void; for him, she was that person. He wanted to fix her but she would not let him. Yet they knew this was only temporary; she had a goal to achieve which doesn't include him. He knew he had a future which did not include her. But what happens when their changing feelings get added into the equation?
1. Prologue

Blur

**Author's Notes:**

Thought I'd make an AU fic for my fave couple, so here it is! This was initially planned to be a one-shot but my mind kinda formulated a long plot as I typed it out, so it is gonna be a multi-chapter fic. This was inspired by the quote typed above and a song by Anchor & Braille.

I don't own Shaman King. It's Hiroyuki Takei's.

**PROLOGUE:**

_'The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.' – Anonymous_

_They came from different worlds; yet they were so similar in so many ways._

He was born with a silver spoon on his mouth; the heir to a family of lawyers and doctors, expected to be either, when all he wanted was an easy life, to listen to music and play his guitar, take a break from everything – the expectations, the stress, the fake smiles, the parties, the blind dates his parents and some buddies set him up for; basically, his current life. After all, he was only eighteen years old, bound for law school (he ended up choosing it by tossing a coin).

His life was only getting started, and he was glad that he was allowed to move into his own apartment in Tokyo, an exclusive flat just a few minutes away from his university. He decided that he would live through the next four years of university in his own rules and pace, before he was enslaved again when he starts to work for his mother's law firm. After all, it was all laid out for him, clear as a sunny day. He knew all he had to do was pass his subjects, get his law degree, and the rest was up to his parents. It was all planned and clear-cut, until he met _her_, the girl who would turn his life around.

* * *

She, on the other hand, grew up with a hollow shell of a mother who had a flurry of boyfriends who took turns in raping her whenever they could. When she turned twelve, she knew she could no longer take the verbal and physical abuse she received, and ran away from home, took the train to the farthest place her money could afford, and never came back.

The next four years of her life were spent in an orphanage. Everyone knew that she was intelligent, and had a thirst for knowledge and justice. While the rest of the children played outside, she stayed in and read all the books in their mini-library. When she turned fifteen, she started to run errands for the orphanage and was paid a small sum in exchange, which she used to purchase second-hand books from a small bookstore near her orphanage. She was determined to not end up like her mother, her father, and the people around her who was contented with their lives.

Young and ambitious, she wanted to study law; she wanted to be a lawyer. But she knew she could never afford to go to law school unless she passed the entrance examinations; she was fully aware that it required proper education. She wanted to apply for a high school scholarship, but how was that possible when her orphanage was not able to send her to school at all?

But everything changed when she met him, the one who would make her dreams a possibility. She was almost sixteen when she met him as she was exiting the bookstore she frequented. Like a cliché movie scene, she was too absorbed in her own thoughts, and almost got hit by the car he was sitting comfortably in – he and his chauffeur took her to the hospital. He visited again, and again, and the rest, as they say, was history. Next thing she knew, she left the orphanage shortly after her sixteenth birthday, and never came back. The following month, the orphanage started to receive continuous donations from an anonymous sponsor.

In April the following year, she got her first taste of education; she passed everything with flying colours, managed to keep her life and past a mystery to everyone; despite her popularity and intelligence. Girls who were jealous of her created rumours about her. No one knew, except her, how close their rumours hit home. Despite that, she continued to strive until she got her university scholarship and her first choice of university and degree due to her excellent grades and school performance. She graduated without friends, and remained a mystery to everyone, yet just like in the past, she never looked back, never returned.

She has achieved her goal for now, that was what was important. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. It was the only way she could move forward; yet she knew that a huge part of her will always be chained to her past and present. But she had to take a gamble; in her case, she put everything on the line, for the sake of a future that was still uncertain. After all, she thought bitterly, her past, her present, her future, everything is, was and will probably always be a _blur_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: Not mine. All Hiroyuki Takei's._

Four years later…

Kyoyama Anna couldn't remember how she woke up with her case readings and law books sprawled all over the floor, as she sat up and accidentally knocked over her already stale green tea, which spilled on her favourite skirt.

'Shit!' She blurted out as she hurriedly grabbed tissues in an attempt to keep the tea from seeping into her clothes. She was relieved that she was wearing black; she made a mental note to throw it into the washing machine as soon as possible.

Anna stood up finally and looked at the clock – it was 8:30 in the morning. In the midst of her disorientation, her handphone rang. She glanced at her phone and his name and their photograph popped out on the screen, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

It was him. It has been a while since she heard his voice. Despite herself, she missed it terribly. No, it wasn't merely his voice she longed to hear. She missed him. Terribly so.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' Came the voice, without much of a greeting. He hasn't changed, she thought.

'No, I woke up right before you called,' she replied, leaning against the cool glass window, closing her eyes simply listening to his voice.

'Oh, really? That's good then. Listen, I just got back and I still have jetlag so I'm gonna take some rest and settle a few things first. Can I come over for dinner tonight?'

Anna held her breath, trying to keep the excitement from her voice. 'Of course, it's been a while. Do you want roast beef, or do you prefer a Japanese dish?'

'Japanese dish sounds great.'

'Alright, I'll see you tonight.'

'See you.'

And the line went off.

Anna released her breath and looked out and watched the scene outside huge glass window. Just like she wanted, a floor-to-ceiling window which welcomed the light, so unlike her dark and dingy room back when she was young. A glass window where she could watch the morning traffic about fifteen floors below, where she could enjoy the sunlight and look at the sky while she read her books.

From the window, she could see a bit of her reflection – tired and worn out from studying, rushing a seemingly endless pile of homework, and job applications.

Anna decided to push all her worries away for a moment and planned to take the weekend off from studying. It was, after all, the day she and he were going to see each other again. She threw her soiled dress into the washing machine, and got into the shower, allowing the warmth awaken her senses. She was going to be with him again, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Asakura Yoh had a severe headache. He never liked long-haul flights, but he was lucky enough to be able to sleep comfortably in his first class cabin; it was simply jetlag that he hated, and how the airplane made him slightly claustrophobic.

He stretched out his arms and looked around. How long has it been? Three years?

Yoh just got off the phone and he was excited to see her tonight and tell her all about his 'adventures' in America. His parents weren't happy that he was leaving the house as soon as he got back, but he didn't care. After all, he only had one year of his rebellious stage left.

He was lucky enough to be able to transfer to an elite American university during his second year of University to improve his English and to enjoy playing music during his free time without worrying about his parents finding out about it. It was a three-year programme, and now he is back to complete his remaining compulsory courses in his old university.

He heard the loud honk of a car and a 'Master Yoh!' interrupted his thoughts. His bodyguard and chauffer Amidamaru stepped out and bowed in front of him.

'Welcome back, Master Yoh!'

'Maa,maa, Amidamaru, just call me Yoh!' Yoh replied with his usual goofy grin. He missed this man - his bodyguard, his first friend, his confidante.

The tall and handsome man bowed deeply, and carried Yoh's luggage. 'Your parents await you, Master Yoh. They can't wait to hear about your stories from America.'

'More like they can't wait to give me a full report on how they will be running my life after this year,' Yoh replied quietly.

Amidamaru said nothing.

'Sorry, Amidamaru. I'm just tired. My parents are the last people I wanna be with right now.'

Amidamaru simply nodded in understanding and silently loaded the luggage in the trunk. He led Yoh to his seat, and as he slid behind the steering wheel, he looked at Yoh's unhappy expression from the rear view mirror and said, 'How about I drive you around for a bit? I'm sure you missed Tokyo. We'll just say we got caught up in traffic.' He winked. 'We can even stop by your favourite music store and check out what's new.'

Yoh's eyes suddenly lit up. 'You're the best!'

Anna hummed silently as she washed the vegetables and meat she bought earlier from the grocery store. She planned to make some grilled salmon and some salad tonight. She wanted to make this night memorable. His homecoming.

She decided to take a rest after preparing the ingredients. She sat down on the couch – a comfortable white leather one adorned with a fuzzy blanket and black pillows. She glanced around the room and was satisfied at how she kept it mostly tidy and minimalistic.

Anna loved this flat – it carried so many memories of him and her. It was also the place where she felt most secure.

On the far side of the room, on top of her breakfast counter, which she ended up using as a study area, was a photo of him and her, on her eighteenth birthday. It was one of the few photos they took together; but this one was special. It was probably the best birthday and year she ever had. Until he had to leave her for a few years out of necessity, and everything was reduced to phone calls, occasional presents that were sent to her via post and weekend visits whenever he was back in Japan for a while. Anna never complained; after all, she knew what he was getting into when she decided to go out with someone like him. But, that never stopped her from missing him terribly, despite how she would rarely show it whenever they got the chance to see each other.

Aside from the memories, she treasured this place. After all, it was her eighteenth graduation present from him. She moved out of the old apartment she stayed at during her high school years, and this was given to her. She, however, being the stubborn girl she was, insisted that she pay for the bills and everything else with the money she received from her summer break internships and weekend part time jobs. Knowing there was no room for negotiation with her, he eventually gave in to her conditions.

Anna looked out the window and realized that the sun was already setting. She made her way to the kitchen to finish her cooking. In less than three hours, he will be here. And she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

Looking back, she didn't know how their 'relationship' began. She met him before she turned sixteen; this intelligent and charismatic guy who almost ran over her, causing her to dodge and knock her head on the nearby pavement, and lose consciousness.

Next thing Anna knew, she was in a private hospital wing, gauzes covering her throbbing head. Asleep on her bedside was a brunette guy with a medium-length hair.

She gasped, not knowing who this person was, and what he was doing by her bedside. But more importantly, how did she end up in a hospital?

Before she could think (her head hurt so much), the guy next to her stirred. Next thing she knew, her confused dark orbs were staring into a couple of equally dark orbs, that turned from sleepy to alert in a matter of seconds as soon as their eyes locked.

He smiled at her, a playful smile. A smile that instantly mollified her.

Anna couldn't remember what has happened from the moment his car hit her, as he explained to her later on, and from the day he came back over and over until she was finally discharged from the hospital and had to return to the orphanage.

She admitted to herself that she looked forward to his visits, the random things he would tell her about what he was up to, and the small gifts he presented her.

Anna knew from the very first time they met that he was attracted to her; she knew desire and attraction with an adept sense of familiarity whenever she saw it. It was written all over his face and body language, although he was careful enough to not touch her. Maybe that's what drew her to him – for the first time, there was someone who was evidently attracted to her, and did not attempt to do anything other than to establish a verbal connection with her.

However, despite her growing feelings for him, she knew she had to use that attraction to her advantage. She knew the moment they met, from the way he spoke, dressed, and presented her presents, that he was no ordinary person. He was definitely a son of a wealthy family, who had enough to throw away to spend on a girl like her, pay off her hospital bills, and take her out to lunch almost every day since she got discharged from the hospital.

The right moment came when she met up with him for lunch one Saturday afternoon.

Anna was twirling her fork in spaghetti absent-mindedly when he suddenly broke the silence.

'Anna, it's your sixteenth birthday soon. Is there anything you want?'

Anna found herself laughing bitterly.

'Even if I told you, you won't be able to give it to me.'

He simply sipped his drink calmly, leaned forward and stared into her eyes as he said quietly, 'Try me.'

Without preamble, Anna stared back expressionlessly, and replied, 'I want to go to high school. I want to pass the university entrance exams and get into law school. I want to prosecute criminals.' _Especially those who are guilty of sexual offences, _she thought with her grip tightening around her fork.

He simply chuckled and said, 'I see,' and dug into his meal.

What happened afterwards was beyond anything Anna imagined. Next thing she knew, she received a phone call saying that a private high school was offering her to take an entrance exam, which, if she passed, would allow her to enter the school.

Needless to say, she passed the entrance examinations. She found out on her birthday when she opened two letters – one that informed her the good news about her admission, and another card which read, 'Did you like your advanced birthday present? Meet me at the café. I have another surprise for you.'

He knew that after she turned sixteen, she would have to leave the orphanage; he offered her a place to stay (nothing too fancy, according to her conditions), helped her find a part-time job as a waitress after school at a café near her new place, and offered to pay her school fees. Money does make the world go round, Anna thought.

'Surely this doesn't come free,' Anna stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 'Name your price.'

He chuckled, but his eyes were serious. He stared at her dark orbs and replied almost inaudibly, 'That is something you may not be willing to give me.'

Anna smirked, crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back, never breaking eye contact. She mimicked him, 'Try me.'

He smirked back, but didn't say anything. He simply sipped his drink.

'Surely you aren't just coming out of nowhere to help me out of charity? When you paid for my hospital bills, your responsibility should have ended. Why are you suddenly giving me such an offer under the guise of a 'birthday present'? You were the one who helped me get into high school too, weren't you?'

Anna's tone was challenging, yet his calm reply surprised her. 'I simply gave the 'push'. Your brains, as I expected, didn't disappoint.'

'Then why?' was all she could manage. This guy really confused her.

He didn't reply for a minute. Breaking the silence, he looked into her eyes and smiled softly. 'You wouldn't understand now. But I will tell you when the time comes.'

When Anna didn't say anything, he drank the last of his cup and continued, 'Think about it as an investment. It would be a waste if someone as witty as you are wasted her brains staying uneducated,' He leaned forward. 'I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, Anna. Think hard.'

A few days later, he got his reply; Anna moved out of the orphanage into a new place where she lived alone. He always came by during the weekends and they went out for coffee or tea; but he always kept a safe distance from her. Yet the more he tried keeping it casual between them, there was an evident attraction that even a barely-eighteen year old Anna could sense from the way he smiled and looked at her; that unmistakably sincere warmth in his eyes and his subtle protectiveness towards her. As the days stretched to months, and the months became years, as promised two years earlier, he confessed to her on her eighteenth birthday in a very casual manner – it was just like him to reveal his feelings like that. It happened over a private dinner at a very expensive hotel overlooking Tokyo.

When she asked him 'But, why me?'

'It's simple,' He replied casually. 'Because you fascinate me. I am attracted to you. Very much, in fact.'

Anna didn't respond. She had expected his reply; after all she has known and sensed it for years since they've met, but hearing it from someone like him, so casually and so seriously, felt different. It sent her heart beating erratically. She watched him sip his expensive red wine with a calm look on his face. As soon as he set down his glass, Anna stood up from her chair, scooted as far as she could go, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Despite his initial surprise, he recovered after a few seconds, and found himself moving forward to become the kisser rather than the recipient of the kiss. It was Anna's first real kiss; magical and unforgettable.

It was the same night that Anna made love with a man for the first time. It was also the first time she shared whatever remained of her past from her memories to someone; it was the first time in ages she has learned to trust again. She owed everything to this man – her newly-found happiness, her new hope, her first love.

The doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She stood up quickly, checked that dinner was in place, quickly tousled her blonde hair and made her way to the door.

As soon as the door swung open, she found herself face-to-face with the man she loved, wearing the same smile that she terribly missed, and felt that she wanted to be with him as much as possible from now onwards. Without any exchange of words, he stepped into the apartment, into her welcoming arms.

Somehow, dinner was forgotten. But neither of them minded at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hiroyuki Takei's. None of it is mine – just the fictional plot, and then some.

* * *

The morning sunshine filtered through the glass window near the bed, slowly waking Anna up. Her naked body was tucked comfortably underneath the white sheets. She instinctively reached out to her side, as if to make sure that he was there – that she was lying next to his warm and sleeping form, instead of the cold and empty space she was used to waking up to every morning since he left years ago.

Yes, he was there, with a peaceful look on his face. He had a childlike expression; his bare chest rose and fell, his hair was longer than she last saw it, framing his face and complimenting his tanned and hardened features.

She loved waking up next to him like this – it was when she could openly stare and admire just how attractive he was, and revel in the feeling and knowledge that he was hers. She tried to brush thoughts of him spending time with other women while he was in America; she, of all people knew that he wasn't the type who cheated on someone he loved. Yet, she couldn't get rid of her envy or jealousy whenever he told her he had to attend a party, a soiree, or something that involved having to spend time with other beautiful women who were evidently out of her league – the same women who gravitated around his attractiveness, wit and undeniable charisma. She, however, liked the fact that at the end of the day, she was the one that he came home to and spent his private time with.

To Anna, their lives seemed like perpendicular lines that would meet once, and then it was up to time and chance before they could meet again. Maybe that's why she cherished moments with him. But this time, they'll be together again. He's back in Japan indefinitely, and that's all that mattered to her.

He started stirring and popped open an eye; when he noticed her staring, he smiled softly and reached out his fingers to caress her cheek. Anna leaned into his warm palm and held it softly, taking in his scent.

'I missed you so much….' Was all she could whisper.

He smirked and pulled her down to his perfectly toned chest, holding her there while she listened to his heartbeat, still trying to convince herself that he is indeed here. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent. He closed his eyes and whispered something inaudible, but Anna didn't ask for fear of ruining that moment. They both stayed there for another hour, their calm breathing and heartbeats the only thing they could hear as they let the world go by.

* * *

Asakura Yoh overslept again.

He woke up with the sound of his phone ringing. He felt for it, and hit the 'Answer' button immediately when he realized just who the caller was.

'Huhlow..Dad?' He tried to shake off his drowsiness and looked around, finding her making breakfast in the kitchen, trying to suppress her laughter. He looked at her and rolled his eyes at the phone; both fully knowing that he was in deep shit.

Yoh tried to spare himself from going deaf by prying the phone off his ears by a few centimeters while his father gave him a morning lecture along the lines of 'Being an irresponsible adult'… 'Get yourself back home!' and 'You will show up for tonight's party, and that's an order.' Yoh could just imagine him screaming at the breakfast table while the maids and butlers were forced to stand there and listen to him raising his voice a decibel per sentence. Just the thought of it made him chuckle.

Yoh looked over at her, and smiled goofily.

'I guess you're in for an interesting day, Mr Asakura,' she teased as she carefully placed the french toasts and fried eggs on two different plates on the table.

'Oh, shut up,' He sighed and grabbed his jacket from where he tossed it carelessly on the floor.

She chuckled.

'Your father sure knows how to say good morning to his son who was never a morning person.'

'Nah, doesn't matter. As long as I have your cooking waiting for me in the morning, I'm good!' He put on his jacket and made his way to the table. 'I can't stay long, though. I still have to settle some stuff before tonight's party.'

'That's fine. That's why I prepared a heavy breakfast. You'll need it for today,' she said as she sat down opposite him. 'Go ahead, eat as much as you can.'

Yoh smiled softly at her and said, 'Itadakimasu!'

She watched him eating happily, and she couldn't help but stare. Three years were too long, indeed.

'Say, when are you coming over again?' She suddenly asked, while he attempted to swallow a huge piece of bacon. 'You still haven't told me about that time you went hiking up the mountains with your Chinese friend. Ren, isn't it?'

You burst out laughing and almost choked on his food.

'Oh that was hilarious! You should have seen Ren's face when we saw the bear!'

When his laughter died down, he looked at her gentle face, silently watching him. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' she replied softly. 'It's just that when you think about it, even though we spent almost the entire night talking and catching up, it feels like we still have so many things unsaid…and three years felt like a lifetime.'

Upon seeing her sad eyes he tried to lighten up the mood by saying, 'Hey, hey, I'm back okay? It's not like I'm leaving again anytime soon if I can help it. From now on, we'll be spending more time together, alright?'

Her eyes and face suddenly lit up. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'And you'll be treating me twice a month to something delicious and expensive.'

'And you'll cook for me twice a week.'

She reached out her skinny arms across the table, and he took it with his toned and strong arms. 'Deal.'

* * *

It was almost nine in the morning when the both of them decided to get out of the bed; he picked up his hand phone and sighed, while Anna looked at him worriedly.

'Is there something wrong?' She asked.

He shook his head but didn't turn.

'You go ahead and take a shower; I just need to make a few calls.'

Anna hesitated for a moment and frowned, but went into the shower anyway.

After ten minutes, when he still hasn't entered the shower, she began to wonder if anything was wrong. She washed the shampoo off her hair quickly and then wrapped herself in a towel. She didn't pay attention to her dripping wet hair as she walked out of the bathroom into the bed room, and out into the living room.

Her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't there.

Suddenly she felt the air grow cold and she had to rub her arms to ease off the growing goosebumps on her arms, trying to fight off an incoming anxiety attack. She looked around and found a note on top of the counter. She reached for it; it read: 'I'm so sorry. I'll call you.'

Anna tried to fight back her tears. It was happening, again. Same old story, over and over. She crumpled the paper and sent it flying to the wastebasket.

* * *

Yoh took a cab and rushed back home – the Asakura estate was one of the most expensive ones known in Tokyo, if not in Japan. It was a private one on top of a hill overlooking the city – it was right at the end of the residential area populated by Tokyo's richest families.

Asakura Mikihisa and Asakura Keiko, sharing a love for architecture and gardening in their spare time, worked together to build the manor and the surrounding garden. The house was neither too big nor too small - it was cozy and practical, with no space left unused or idle.

They adorned their home with collections and treasures bought from every part of the world; books written in several languages were compiled neatly on their library shelves. Their furnitures included antiques and the most expensive designer items in the market.

The couple was known for their exquisite taste, intelligence, dedication and passion in their respective careers; hence featured in several magazines, envied and respected by their peers, colleagues and subordinates.

Mikihisa and Keiko came from families with respectable backgrounds; despite the fact that their marriage was arranged, they had a very successful marital relationship. How they made it work out, no one knew exactly how. But Yoh always believed that it was because they've been friends for a long time and were engaged since they were younger, that was why it was easier to psychologically accept the marriage.

One thing that set them apart from most couples in arranged marriages, however, was the fact that they fell in love with each other. Sometimes Yoh would wonder how his future marriage would turn out. He didn't care much, honestly. He wasn't in love with anyone in particular anyway; as long as he was allowed to keep his guitar and enjoy music, he told himself that didn't matter who he ended up with. But he couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl he would eventually have to get married to, and if he would ever fall in love. Well, he always thought with a shrug, if it doesn't work out, divorce is always possible. At least, that's what he kept convincing himself to do. He knew that deep inside, he wanted to end up in a loving marriage like his parents, and be able to build a more loving family relationship with his children in the future, something that he and his older brother were deprived of.

Yoh got shaken out of his thoughts when Amidamaru greeted him at the door with a very serious expression.

'Master Yoh!'

'Gomen, gomen, Amidamaru!' Yoh scratched the back of his head. 'I know I promised to come back earlier…and I know that dad found out…gomen!'

But Amidamaru shook his head and his eyes pointed towards the oak doors leading to the dining hall.

'No, sir. I am quite used to your father's expressions of unhappiness whenever you disobey the rules, but more importantly...' He dropped his voice. 'Your brother has returned.'

Yoh's mouth dropped open in shock. _He's here?_

'Interesting,' was all Yoh managed to say. However, instead of going to the dining room, he turned on his heel and made his way up to his room.

Amidamaru called out to him at the foot of the stairs. 'Master Yoh, where are you going?'

'I'm going to take a shower. Tell my parents and brother I'll join them in fifteen minutes,' Yoh replied and then closed the door before Amidamaru could say anything.

When the door finally shut, Yoh leaned against it and sighed.

'He's back. That means…' Yoh smirked. 'This is gonna be interesting.'

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, thinking about how their meeting would turn out.

They weren't particularly close; other than the striking resemblance and the fact that they were of the same flesh and blood, their relationship was a far cry from being 'brothers'.

They had a six-year gap, and by the time Yoh was in high school, his brother decided to leave for America to pursue his post-graduate studies. He came back in Japan three years later and used half of his savings and some of his parents' share as capital to open up a high-end store selling leather goods supplied from Japan, tastefully-designed clothing and footwear – as his brother phrased it during its conception - the first company in Japan that would be able to compete against the likes of Europe's and America's high-end fashion stores. He aimed for it to become a well-known brand within the next five years of its conception.

Yoh's brother loved a challenge - after finishing his business degree and master's degree, he opened up a store that would make Japan known in another industry other than electronics and other types of technology. Despite criticisms and initial apprehension, within its first year, its popularity and demand grew among teenagers to middle aged women and men who valued style, quality and pricing.

The only remaining hurdle was brand-recognition (it was yet to establish a name that would have to compete against brands which have been established for decades and have become known worldwide), but his brother overcame it through effective marketing and advertising tactics, effective partnerships, as well as tasteful designs and impeccable quality that appealed not only to Japanese consumers but also to other Asian consumers. Within its first year, it became one of the top-selling brands in Japan – not only among the Japanese, but also among other nationalities across Asia, with some from Europe and America.

When his brother turned twenty-six, his name became so well-known and respected, being that year's Top Entrepreneur Awardee. Before his twenty-seventh birthday, he left Japan for three years to expand his business in Asia, Europe, and finally, in America. He left his operations in Japan under the care of his business partner, a Japan-born Chinese woman and a long-time family friend of theirs. She was also the sister of Yoh's long-time friend, Ren. She is the beautiful and brilliant Tao Jun.

As soon as Yoh finished his shower, he dried himself up and got dressed. He and his brother were not particularly close, but part of him looked forward to this. He spotted his suit laid neatly on top of his bed, prepared for tonight's party. Maybe his return home had something to do with what's going to happen during tonight's party. His brother had his own home at the outskirts of Tokyo, and he rarely returned home, except during important family occasions. Something was definitely brewing, and he was curious to know.

* * *

By the time Yoh went down to join his family, he was surprised to hear the front door slam.

He ran down to the first floor and saw Amidamaru standing silently at the foot of the stairs.

Yoh rushed to the dining room to ask what happened and he found his parents there. His parents' face looked calm, yet he could see anger in his dad's eyes.

Well, so much for a 'reunion'.

One of the chairs was left pulled away haphazardly (probably where his brother sat before he stormed out, Yoh assumed), and in front of it was a stack of papers and an envelope where the words **Confidential** were written. He walked over to have a look at it but his father immediately stood up and grabbed them away from his hands and sight.

He slid the papers inside the envelope and motioned for Amidamaru, who suddenly appeared next to Yoh.

'Take these to my office. I want to have a word with my youngest son.'

'Yes, Sir,' Amidamaru replied, bowed, and left without a word.

As soon as the door closed, Yoh knew he was in for a long morning lecture. The fact that his brother seemed to have incurred their mom and dad's wrath didn't help matters at all. Yoh sighed and sat on his usual chair, bracing himself for the verbal bout that was about to occur between him and his parents who were not in the best of moods.

* * *

The promised 'call' came in the afternoon. Anna didn't have breakfast nor lunch. She couldn't muster up an appetite after what had happened this morning. She needed answers, and the more the time passed, the more she grew anxious.

Anna picked up her phone.

'It's me.'

His voice was calm, but it angered her.

'Is that all you can say?' She found her face heating up in anger.

He didn't answer immediately. It scared Anna more; he was like this whenever he was trying to find a reason for something that could make her unhappy.

'I'm sorry, Anna,' he whispered after what seemed like minutes of silence.

Anna closed her eyes and her lips shook. This was her ultimate weakness when it came to him. He could say sorry, and she would readily forgive him. This time was of no exception.

'It's….it's fine…Just, hurry back, will you? Tell me what's wrong.'

There was another moment of silence that made her uncomfortable.

'What's wrong?' She asked again.

'Anna,' he began. 'I'm sorry.'

Anna laughed nervously. 'Didn't I already tell you that it's fine? Stop apologizing.'

'No, you don't understand.'

Anna felt confused now.

'What do you mean?'

Without wasting another breath, he finally blurted out, 'I am getting married…'

At that moment, Anna felt like she has lost her breath. It was as if a tidal wave had crashed over her and engulfed her, killing off all her senses. The only thing she could hear after that was the sound of his voice, which felt as if it was coming from somewhere distant. Only 'tonight…', 'announced…' and '…forgive me…' registered in her brain before she unconsciously pushed the 'off' button to shut him off.

She dropped her phone and fell limply on the floor. Suddenly, weakness took over her whole body as she shook in a mix of anger and sadness. She had expected this to happen eventually, but why did it still hurt so much?

_Because you fell in love with him, that's why_, an inner voice spoke.

_Shut up!_ Anna screamed. Her voice echoed in the empty room. Yes, empty. He is gone. He is going to get married to someone else. The man he loved, who has just returned to her side, was now going to be taken away from her by another woman. The thought itself sickened her that she had to fight the urge to puke on the floor.

Her eyes travelled to their photo – their smiling faces frozen in time. She stood up, grabbed it and smashed it against the wall. She slumped against the glass window, hoping it would magically disappear so she would fall down fifteen floors below, just so she wouldn't feel this stabbing pain right now. She clutched her chest and she could feel her heart beating quickly, threatening to explode while the tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

She ignored the continuous ringing of her phone and allowed unconsciousness to take over her as her body dropped on the carpet.

* * *

The next day, Japan's high society and the media 'celebrated' the announcement at last night's party.

Yoh whistled in amusement as he chewed his cereals and read the headlines in the morning paper's Lifestyle and Society section. Yeap, the media sure knows how to create a melodramatic story out of an engagement announcement. But he couldn't blame them. The most eligible bachelorette and bachelor are tying the knot. What is there not to be excited about?

However, he couldn't help but be concerned about how his brother had reacted to it earlier, and the crazy media attention. Sure, their families have planned this engagement for years, but Yoh just never expected it to be so soon. He had also expected his brother to be calm and accepting; what he didn't understand was yesterday's outburst in the dining room and his obviously forced smiles last night at the party.

But he will have to congratulate his brother and his fiancée anyway. Maybe he'll send flowers to his new sister-in-law to be. Then pay his brother a visit.

* * *

Anna stared blankly at the headlines while she downed what seemed like the last drop of her vodka bottle.

She looked like an utter mess – her hair unwashed since yesterday, her clothes stained with tears and creased, her eyes puffy and red. Anna couldn't recall the last time she cried in the twenty-two years of her life; but what had happened over the last twenty-four hours took every last piece of her resolve and strength that she had to give in to the tears and alcohol – they were the only things that could help her get through this with her sanity still intact.

Anna stared down with eyes full of hate at the newspaper that was slid under her door this morning. She knew what she would find but she still wanted to see it for herself – to learn to accept it, to face it that bitter truth.

**_'Japan's Entrepreneurial Dynamic Duo Announce Engagement' _**

Anna couldn't bear to read; she thought she would be able to survive the news, but reading past the title was impossible. The title itself implied who his fiancée was.

Anna should have seen it coming. She should have learned to accept it long ago; she knew it was bound to happen eventually. But why did it still feel so unbearably painful? It felt like a sharp knife was stabbed into her heart and was left there. She wanted to hate him, to hurt him. But she knew she couldn't. After all, he never promised her any future with him. _But still_, Anna thought, _why was I_ _foolish enough to hope?_

Her eyes travelled through the long article and she was able to make out a few phrases – 'long-time childhood friends turned business partners…', 'Japan looks forward to this couple's upcoming wedding plans…'

Anna's eyes finally rested on a photo of the two of them, probably taken last night– him with a tight smile, yet looking very handsome in his tailored black suit, and next to him is his fiancée, looking elegant and poised in a classy black dress that hugged her body and revealed her assets subtly, labeled as 'Japan's most beautiful bachelorette', Tao Jun. He had his arm around her waist, and Anna felt another pang of pain in her chest. She folded the newspaper and tried to keep herself from crying again.

Anna reached for her hand phone which was down to its last battery life and stared at it – almost 60 missed calls from that one person who was responsible for her current emotional state. _Asakura Hao._

* * *

**_Messages:_**

_ – In response to your question, yes, Yoh is older than Anna here. And thank you so much I'll work on the next chapter asap._

_Complicatedmind21 – I think this chapter can pretty much ease the confusion. Please patiently wait for the next chapter. J_

_Lola and B.C – Thank you for the kind words. It keeps me going and makes my day!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not mine, all Hiroyuki Takei's. You're welcome to throw complaints to me if you're not happy with the fic though. :P**

Anna didn't know when she had fallen asleep. All she knew was that she woke up with a bad headache and the incessant ringing of what sounded like her doorbell. The sun had already set by then and the room was dark, except for the lights coming from the buildings outside.

She tried to sit up and covered her ears to drown out the sound, fearing it was Hao. He was the last person she wanted to see or talk to, and she wanted to scream at whoever was at the door if only her throat wasn't parched and sore. The amount of alcohol pretty much dehydrated her and made her feel nauseous, and the sound of the doorbell made it worse.

Finally, she decided that she would put an end to that irritating ringing, and she didn't give a damn who it was. If it was Hao, it would be a perfect time for her to lash out at him, claw at him, and hurt him as much as possible. She needed anything to stop the pain inside.

When she unlatched the lock and opened the door, she found herself standing in front of her friend – the one of the few people she had ever considered as one – staring at her in shock, with her fingers frozen at the doorbell.

'Pirika…' Anna managed to utter.

Pirika's eyes blinked twice, trying to take in the sight of Anna before her, and finally spoke.

'Anna, what on earth…?!'

They both stood still for what felt like a minute or two – Anna slightly relieved that it wasn't Hao, yet she silently berated herself for allowing Pirika to see her in such a state. Pirika's expression immediately changed from confused to angry and worried all in a matter of a few seconds.

'Anna, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier…I…just read the news….'

But Anna shook her head. She moved aside and motioned for her to come in.

Pirika gasped at the state of the room, and she immediately gave Anna a comforting hug when she turned on the lights and saw the actual state Anna was in – apart from reeking of alcohol, her friend's once shiny locks were now disheveled and lackluster, her eyes were puffy, red, and dark circles were forming underneath, and her lips were now cracked.

It was the first time she has seen Anna like this – sitting silently on the couch, looking blankly outside the window with a defeated look on her face. Pirika's eyes caught sight of a photograph at the end of the room, then looked at Anna, who stared back at her. Their eyes seemed to speak silently yet understood what the other was thinking.

Pirika crossed her arms.

'That asshole,' She muttered.

Anna suppressed another bout of tears threatening to fall. Instead, she trembled.

Pirika grabbed her hands and forced her to stand up.

'Anna, sitting there all day and night is not going to solve anything.' Pirika forced Anna to look at her. 'I am going to fix you a hot cup of coffee to sober up, I'll make you something to eat, and you will take a shower and clean up while I prepare everything.'

But Anna didn't budge, and looked away.

'Pirika, I want to be alone…'

'And do what, Anna? Sulk away to no end while your ex boyfriend is with that woman right now-'

'SHUT UP!JUST. SHUT. UP!' Anna screamed, surprised with how much voice she had left. But Pirika said something she didn't want to hear.

But Pirika grabbed Anna's arm more forcefully now.

'You want to sulk? Fine!' Pirika looked straight into Anna's eyes. 'I overestimated you, Ice Queen. And guess what? You're a disappointment. You're the one who told me to be strong whenever I was bullied. And now you can't even be strong for yourself. YOU ARE PATHETIC AND A HYPOCRITE!'

SLAP.

Pirika touched her cheek. It stung like hell.

She felt her face heat up and she pushed Anna against the sofa and gave her an equally hard slap on her cheek.

The sound echoed, and then the room fell silent, aside from the heavy breathing between the two of them. It was broken by the sound of soft sobs and a shaking Anna.

'I'm sorry….I'm sorry….'

Pirika slowly sat down and laid a hand on her shoulder tentatively. When she felt Anna soften against her touch, she slowly pulled her to a comforting hug.

'Just cry it out. Then after this, promise yourself you won't shed a tear for him anymore,' Pirika whispered.

And for what seemed like the first time in her life, Anna cried in front of someone and allowed herself to feel what she swore to herself would be her last display of weakness.

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

It took a while before the media frenzy surrounding what is now labeled by everyone as 'The Engagement' of the year steadily died down. Members of the media requested for a press conference to get formal statements from the newly-engaged couple, but to their dismay, they have decided to keep everything private.

The only piece of 'information' that the media got their hands on was that the couple has not set a wedding date yet. That led to articles talking about speculations on when they will tie the knot. Nonetheless, the media was almost always knowledgeable about the couple's whereabouts – either at work, what they were wearing, where they went for a business trip, even the usual places they dined at.

Yoh turned off the television with a bored look on his face.

'Man, since when did everyone snoop around here like the American paparazzi?' He wondered with an amused look on his face while downing his milk.

Amidamaru laughed dryly.

'But Aniki sure doesn't look too happy about this. He's been acting strange lately. Don't you think so, Amidamaru?' Yoh looked behind him and saw Amidamaru who was looking pensive.

When he looked up he suggested, 'Perhaps you should really pay him a visit, Master Yoh.'

Yoh sighed.

'You think I didn't try? He and Jun practically flew off the day after that for a 'business trip' and I haven't had the chance to talk to him. Not that I ever did, anyway.' He added as an afterthought.

'Would you like me to call up his secretary to arrange a private dinner, Master Yoh?'

Yoh snapped his fingers.

'You're a genius! Go for it.' Yoh stood up from the couch and looked at his watch. 'Oops, gotta run! Tell my mom and dad that I'll be out for dinner.'

'But, Master Yoh –' Yoh was gone before Amidamaru could finish his sentence, leaving him sulking, '…someday that boy's going to get me fired from this household.'

Anna's depression and all the things that have happened couldn't have come at a worse time. She had exams and a final project coming up before her university's summer break. Yet she was thankful that she had all these academic distractions to keep her mind off what has happened over the past few weeks.

Anna was partly thankful that hasn't heard from him since.

Amidst the crazy buzz, she spent all her time outside her apartment which was distracting, and studied in the library. She found herself engaging in an unconscious routine of staying in the library until closing hours, going to a café where she could study until late nights, and when she was mentally and physically worn out, she would return home, shower, and sleep. The next day would be the same routine.

Anna thought of moving out of the house; it was Hao's gift to her, but she felt it was not right for her to stay there anymore if she was to cut ties with him. In any case, the title of the property was now transferred under her name, and she had sole rights to reselling it and purchasing a new property to start over a clean slate. But she felt that it was wrong; after all, she was not the type of girl who would run off with something that wasn't rightfully hers. _Yet, you went for someone you knew would be someone else's eventually,_ she thought bitterly. How ironic.

Anna checked her savings account – it was enough for her to hire a lawyer to settle the property with Hao, but she knew that it would be a bad decision because he was newly engaged, and if she settled it this way, there was no reassurance, even under a lawyer's duty of confidentiality, that the word would not spread out. She and Hao have always been very careful ever since they officially got together.

When Hao transferred the apartment's legal ownership rights to Anna, it was done by Hao's long-time friend, legal consultant and confidante, a brilliant lawyer, Opacho. But it was easier back then, when Hao was still single, and the press didn't really care much about who he has dated or any woman he has been seen with. Now that he was engaged, however, everyone's eyes would be on him and Jun.

Anna considered asking Opacho to settle the issue to return the ownership rights to Hao without having to see him personally; yet she was afraid that if she changed the apartment's ownership back to Asakura Hao, she might draw suspicions and unwanted attention. Therefore, the only way was for her to sell the apartment, and give the money she receives back to Hao. And that would be the end of it.

Pirika offered for her to stay at her apartment which wasn't that far from school, so she had nothing to worry about, financially at least. Anna walked over to her bedside table and pulled out her address book. She opened the page where Opacho's private number was written down and she gingerly pushed the digits.

It took a few rings before Opacho's voice finally came. 'Good afternoon, Miss Anna. What can I do for you?'

'I need you to help me settle something. Can you meet me this afternoon around five thirty? It's something I need to settle urgently. Same place.'

There was a pause and a soft rustle of papers.

'Certainly, Miss Anna.'

'And make sure you keep this matter from Hao.'

'I'm under an oath of client confidentiality, Miss Anna, regardless of me being an employee under Mr Asakura,' Anna could have sworn Opacho was smirking at the other end. 'Is there anything else, Miss Anna?'

'No, that's all. I'll see you later then.'

Before she could hang up, Opacho suddenly asked, 'Miss Anna?'

'Hmhh?'

A sigh from the other end. 'Nothing, see you later.'

Anna was silent for a moment then she finally hung up. She looked around the room and felt slightly proud at how she managed to clean up the mess she created during her previous state, and has now returned everything (herself included) back to normal.

Yet she felt that something died in her whenever she looked at herself in the mirror – her eyes lacked the life she once had when she and Hao were still together. They were back to her old self before she met Hao.

Right now, all she wanted was to start anew and made sure she would graduate successfully. She knew she owed everything to Hao and someday, when she was ready, she would thank him for turning her life around and giving her such an opportunity. But right now, all she could feel was uncontrollable hate and anger for the man who she has loved for the past few years for breaking her and her heart to hopeless pieces.

She knew that it was good for her sanity to move out of this place that held too much of their memories together, give herself time to heal, and move on with her life without him.

Anna would take it one step at a time, and this was the first step – to return what isn't rightfully hers anymore, and to learn to live with the fact that he is going to be someone else's and is never coming back to her life.

Yoh stood in front of the restaurant – it was his favourite place. For him, it offered the best pasta he has ever tasted. Not to mention, they had that delicious homemade orange marmalade that he loved so much – after all, he has always loved oranges or anything orange. Something that she always said was peculiar, but typically him nonetheless.

She sent him an e-mail to say that she would be slightly late and that he should go in first.

Yoh chuckled and replied, 'I guess you owe me a drink for making me wait.'

He made his way into the restaurant – it looked less crowded today. He was thankful that he can at least find a good table even without making a reservation.

Yoh was led to a small table by the window. The waitress handed him the menu and he told her politely that he will wait until his friend comes before he orders anything.

He put on his headphones and turned on the music while he took in the sight of the sunset from outside, the people walking at a leisurely pace, and the sprinklers being turned on to quench the thirst of the grass and flowers that were drying up under the scorching summer sun.

Yoh sighed softly and leaned against his chin. He had a bored look on his face, until a city bus pulled up right in front of the restaurant window and a bunch of kids stepped out running excitedly. This brought a small smile to his face; he couldn't remember when he used to be like that. So _carefree_.

He was about to look away, when his eyes locked on someone who went out of the bus after the kids ran towards the opposite direction. She was wearing a simple white cotton sundress hugging her shapely figure – she had skinny arms and legs, and pale skin, yet her shoulder length blonde tresses complimented her skin tone. And her face, though not conventionally pretty, was beautiful in a mysterious and slightly fierce way – she had eyes that seemed to burn straight into anyone who looked into them. But what was so striking about her was the air around her, the way she walked and carried herself.

Though she was wearing slightly tall wedges, she looked so comfortable and self-assured as she walked with effortless grace towards the restaurant.

Yoh's heart suddenly started pounding and he felt his cheeks grow hot despite the air-conditioning being on full blast inside the restaurant. He suddenly found his mind silently hoping that she would walk past his table. He subtly craned his neck towards the entrance and saw her speaking to a waitress. Unfortunately, the waitress picked up the menu and led her to the other side of the restaurant. _Damn_.

Yoh was so busy staring after her retreating figure that he never noticed someone's hand waving in front of him.

'Yoh?Yoh? Are you okay?'

It was as if he was jolted awake. He looked up to see who it was. It was her, with her pink tresses tied up in a ponytail. Her childish face stared at him in confusion.

'Sorry, I thought I saw…someone I knew…hehe…' He offered lamely.

'I've been waving at you from outside since a few minutes ago. Didn't you notice?' She asked, a bit irritated and pointedly ignoring what he said.

When she got no reply from her idiotic looking friend who was staring at the area near the entrance with a combination of a hopeful and curious expression, she sighed and finally took a seat in front of him. When she noticed him still staring at the already empty area, she waved her hands in front of his face again. She gave him a very confused look.

Yoh finally gave up and suppressed a sigh. He forced a smile and looked at her. 'I'm sorry, Tamao...I thought it was someone I knew from America…but it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me.'

She was still eyeing him suspiciously, but he decided to break the awkward silence by picking up the menu and asking her to order.

'By the way, you owe me a drink for being late.' Yoh grinned as she pouted.

Out of all the fancy restaurants Hao took her to, Anna loved this restaurant the most – not too crowded, not very noisy. Exquisite food, albeit slightly expensive. She discovered it when she took the wrong bus one afternoon and somehow ended up in this part of town.

It was where she wanted to bring Hao when he came back from America, but now, she thought sadly, there were no more plans, no more 'them', no more Hao.

The waitress led her to a private room, left her a menu, and politely made her exit.

Anna picked up the menu and looked at the list – she wanted to order something new and she was in the middle of wondering what Opacho would like to eat when a knock came on the door and the waitress's gentle voice came. 'Your guest has arrived, Miss Kyoyama.'

Opacho sat on her desk the next morning wondering if she was doing the right thing. She looked at her daily planner and sighed when she read who was due to come over her office this morning. She'd need a heavy dose of aspirin to ward off the incoming headache.

As if on cue, Hao burst into Opacho's office angrily and Opacho had to wait for him to calm down before she offered him coffee, afraid that he would smash the fine china cup into her office's newly-polished floor and Turkish carpet. She had seen it way too many times – his anger when it came to anything that concerned Anna.

When Hao's finally gave Opacho that defeated look, she finally looked up from her paperwork and asked, 'So I guess you're not just here to release some steam?'

'I keep calling her, Opacho. She won't even pick up my calls. I can't even go to her place right now.'

Opacho raised a brow at him.

'You know, for someone so intelligent and someone who claims he is in love with her, you're quite hopeless.'

'Then what do you want me to do?!' Hao's shouted.

But Opacho kept her composure and looked at him straight in the eyes.

'Be a man and tell her exactly what happened.'

Hao closed his eyes and clenched his fists in frustration.

'I..can't. At least not now,' He said quietly.

Opacho opened her lips as if to say something, then decided to keep quiet. She felt bad for keeping secrets from Hao, her employer and the only person she has ever considered her true friend, but she was sworn to a duty of confidentiality until she finds a buyer for Anna's apartment.

'Very well, then.'

Opacho returned to flipping through the files on her desk.

Hao looked up and Opacho's eyes turned to him.

'Actually, there's something I need you to do for me,' he finally said.

Opacho gave him a questioning look.

'Help me call Silva. There's something I'd like him to look into.'

**EXTRAS: So I finally figured out where to go with the story and how it would develop. This is kinda the prelude to the plot development (at least I think so). Not much has happened in this chapter though so forgive me for that~**

**DisneyGirl01: Thank you for that PM. :) I was having writer's block, wondering which way to go with the plot, and voila! Your message has totally got me going again and finally here's the update. It's not much of a plot development but here goes!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hiroyuki Takei's. **** Please don't sue me I don't even have a job yet. Other than that, have fun in this chapter!**

* * *

Summer – it was Anna's favourite season. It was when she could get away from everything – the school stress, her schoolmates, and then spend most of her time alone or with Pirika.

However, Pirika went back to Hokkaido to visit her family, so Anna decided to apply for an internship at the local Prosecutor's office to keep her mind occupied in the meantime and to earn extra money. As much as Anna enjoyed time alone, she realized that it brought her so much memories spent with Hao. Pirika suggested that she should take a vacation and offered to take her to Hokkaido with her, but Anna politely declined and said that she will be fine.

On the other hand, Opacho called her three weeks later and told her the good news – she has found a buyer for Anna's flat, and that the buyer is willing to purchase it (in cash) and move into the place as soon as possible.

The week after that, the payment was settled and the documents were signed a week before the next semester began. The only remaining thing to do was for Anna to move out of the place and into Pirika's apartment.

Pirika flew back to Tokyo and helped Anna pack out and move her stuff into their new apartment, an old and smaller place, but Anna liked the convenience it offered and the fact that it was only walking distance from their university.

Perhaps the hardest part about leaving the place that Anna called 'home' was having to throw away things which she was fond of but were already unnecessary, and having to force herself to say goodbye to the only thing that she thought would be finally 'permanent' in her life. Regardless of the painful memories the place held, Anna knew deep inside that will miss it. It was her haven, the one thing she could somehow call hers – the only thing she had which had been both constant in her life and gave her the happiest of memories over the past few years. But at the same time, it was imperative for her to leave.

The moment Anna finally settled into her new room - with its smaller windows, less attractive view, smaller bed and wallpaper that lacked taste and quality - she knew that although she was bound to go through uncertain changes again, her life had to go on. Right now, she was thankful that Pirika's place had a spare room, and that she can save on the monthly payments by sharing the rent with her.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and when she looked up, she saw Pirika carrying a tray of juice and snacks, with a small smile on her face. Anna motioned for her to come in and sit on the bed.

'I'm sorry the room is not much, Anna,' Pirika apologized.

'Why are you apologizing? I should be thanking you for it,' Anna said warmly. 'Thank you, Pirika.'

But Pirika shook her head and gave Anna a small smile.

'It's the least I can do for you, Anna. You saved me so many times, so now it's my turn to help you out in any way I can.'

* * *

Yoh sat anxiously inside the waiting room while waiting for his brother's meeting to end. It was located at the 40th floor, offering a spectacular view of the city below it. Yoh sat on a leather couch while admiring the view outside.

Amidamaru informed him that Hao asked Yoh to meet him at the office at 11:30, but when he arrived, he was led to the waiting room by Hao's secretary who apologized to him many times because his brother was still busy at a meeting that will probably stretch for at least two more hours.

By 12:15, Yoh's stomach already started rumbling, which everyone in that waiting room heard much to his embarrassment. When the clock hit 1:00, his iPod already ran out of battery and so was his patience, so he decided to just move the lunch 'date' to another day. He was about to approach Hao's secretary when he heard a familiar voice.

'Yoh? Is that you?'

Yoh turned and saw Tao Jun standing, with a pleasant smile on her face. She looked smart and slightly intimidating in her crisp corporate attire, yet her warm smile reminded him that she was still the Jun-neechan he knew.

'Jun-neechan!' Yoh immediately stood up and kissed her on the cheeks.

'How are you?' Jun asked warmly. 'I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk to you last time during the party…'

'Don't worry about it! And I'm okay,' Yoh replied. 'Anyway, I just came here to wait for my brother. We were supposed to go out for lunch.'

Jun shot a glance at the meeting room door, and sighed.

'I'm afraid the meeting's going to last for another few hours, sweetie,' she said.

'Yeah, so I was thinking of just calling it off for another day. Aniki seems really busy off late.'

Jun looked at her watch.

'Let's not waste your visit. How about I take you to lunch instead?' She winked. 'I know a good place not very far from here.'

Jun and Yoh managed to get a private room at a posh Chinese Restaurant a few blocks away from the office. Jun commented on how thankful she was to be able to eat peacefully and talk about personal matters without being disturbed or listened to by strangers or the paparazzi. Yoh sympathized with her; it was always the same for him, until he finally left for America. God knows when he will be stalked by the paparazzi again now that he is back for good.

'I want to thank you for the flowers you sent me weeks ago,' Jun said after the waiter left. 'They were beautiful.'

'Aniki always said you love purple orchids, so I thought I'd get them for my future sister-in-law.'

'You've always been the sweet one, haven't you? You ought to teach that brother of mine about such matters.'

Yoh laughed. 'Ren has his own way of expressing his feelings, you know that.'

Jun smirked. 'Well to be fair, he did call me to congratulate me on my engagement. But no flowers whatsoever.'

'I'm sure he'll bring back flowers and more when he's back from America, neechan.'

Jun crossed her arms. 'Well, first off, someone should tell him to return now. What is he still doing in America when he should be back by now?'

Yoh chuckled. 'He has matters to settle before he can come back…' He said, with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Jun seemed to have read his mind. She sipped her champagne.

'Is it another failed relationship?'

Yoh grinned sheepishly. 'Well, you know how Ren's relationships are… neither here nor there..'

Jun rolled her eyes.

'He ought to find a decent girl to date soon. Otherwise, it will just be an endless cycle and he will never change. If you ask me, it's getting exhausting.'

Yoh merely laughed. If he commented any further, Ren will surely kill him.

'My idiot brother aside, how about you? Have you found anyone?'

Yoh didn't know why, but suddenly he remembered the face of the girl he saw at the restaurant the other day, flashing momentarily in his brain. Then he shook his head, more to try to shake off the memory, rather than to say 'no' to Jun. He reached for his glass of cold water to fend off the incoming rise in temperature in his cheeks.

'No?' Jun pressed on.

'Not really…' Yoh finally said.

'For your sake, I hope you find a good girl too, Yoh. You deserve the best one out there. But, she will have to go through my approval test, okay?' She winked playfully.

They both chuckled.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and served them course by course.

Both Yoh and Jun simply enjoyed catching up like siblings and old friends while having their meal; truth be told, it never fails to surprise Yoh how much he has grown closer to the Tao siblings more than his own brother and family. Unlike Hao, Jun always found a way to meet up with him and Ren whenever she was in town for a business trip. Hao always seemed to have other more important things to do; maybe that was why Yoh felt more protective and closer towards Jun who has played the role of a friend and a sibling a hundred more times than Hao ever did for him for him.

When dessert finally arrived, Yoh cleared his throat and decided that it was time to ask about the engagement and a few things that bothered him earlier.

'Jun-neesan, I wanna ask how you and Aniki have been since the engagement… I mean, it felt so surprisingly out of the blue…if you know what I mean…it just feels like it's too sudden…'

When Jun simply gave him a blank look, Yoh continued blabbering, 'I mean not that I have any complaints because I really like the idea of you and Ren being officially part of the family… but.. isn't it too soon? Considering how busy both of you are with the business and everything else? Did Aniki decide it was time for both of you to settle down…?' Yoh was also tempted to ask why it felt as if his brother was acting strange, but held back the question.

Jun was silent, but she managed to give him a small smile. Yoh, however, thought that he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I just…' Yoh was going to offer to change the subject instead when Jun shook her head and said it was okay.

'I guess you're more perceptive than I thought. And I think I at least owe you an explanation.'

Yoh chose to stay silent and allow her to speak. Jun downed her champagne before continuing.

'I am telling you this now, but I trust that you will keep this between us. Ren shouldn't find out as well. You know how he gets when it concerns me, and I don't want anything unnecessary to happen.'

Yoh nodded slowly, and felt his heart racing as his curiosity mounted.

'You know how your brother and I were supposed to be married ever since we were young…and everyone has come to terms with that. It's just that he and I decided to talk it out and settle down once the business is more stable and when we're both ready. But some things happened along the way, and circumstances changed.' Jun looked away into a corner, as if pointedly avoiding Yoh's gaze for some reason. 'And now, he is forced to suddenly publicize our engagement and make it official.'

'_Forced?_ Does this have anything to do with my parents?'

'Yes…and no,' Jun said carefully.

Yoh gave her a confused look. 'But, why did it suddenly became theirs to decide?'

Jun suddenly fell silent.

'I can't tell you that. You have to find it out for yourself.' She said quietly.

Before Yoh could open his mouth to ask another question, Jun looked at him straight in the eyes, and added, 'But in any case, it's different for me. I am willing to marry your brother, with or without anyone's interference.'

Jun looked seriously at a wide-eyed Yoh (who was surprised by her bold confession), and then said warmly, 'I am in love with Hao, and I am willing to do anything to fight for him. He knows that for sure, that's why I agreed to this in the first place.'

Yoh sipped his drink and allowed different possible reasons to flood his mind. He thought of how Jun seemed slightly evasive over the issue, his brother's behaviour during the past few weeks before and after the engagement was announced, and the fact that it seemed as if Jun's feelings were one-sided.

'By any chance, does Aniki have…_someone else_?'

Jun suddenly froze but recovered quickly. Yoh, however, didn't miss the look on her face when he mentioned the possibility of a third party. The ensuing silence, Yoh thought, indicated that he may have hit home. And he certainly wasn't happy about it.

Jun dropped him off in front of the Asakura estate after lunch, and she sped off to catch her next client meeting. Yoh flipped open his phone and he typed a message.

'I'm coming over to your place this evening.' He hit the send button with more force than he intended. What was his brother thinking, getting involved with another woman when he was already technically engaged all this time?

Yoh wasn't really interested on who the other woman was; what he was more concerned about was how his brother could cheat on someone like Jun, not to mention a long-time friend, over another woman. Moreover, the issue must have been grave enough for his parents to decide to interfere and expedite the engagement and wedding plans for the two of them. Yoh was aware of his brother's stubborn nature, so what made him agree to this arrangement?

Just thinking about it was enough to make his head ache, so he decided to push it aside until he could talk to his brother.

* * *

Hao's meeting ended around four thirty and by the time his secretary informed him that Jun met up with Yoh instead, he felt he was too tired to even call to apologize. When he saw Yoh's message, however, he immediately said 'Okay' and sent it back to him. He made a mental note to call his butler later to prepare something for dinner.

As soon as he reached his office, he received a call from Silva.

Despite his headache, he suddenly felt alert as he sat up to listen to Silva's initial report.

'Mr Asakura, I have found some information about that news report you showed me a few days ago,' He began.

'I'm listening.'

Silva took a deep breath. 'The victim is an Italian businessman named Marco Lasso. He was shot multiple times, but the main cause of death was the shot to the head. Although the gun was said to belong to the victim, the only fingerprints other than his which were found on the gun belongs to the suspect, a woman named Takeda Arisa.'

When Hao didn't reply, Silva continued, 'Miss Takeda and Mr Lasso have been reported to have had an intimate relationship, but it was alleged and proven that Miss Takeda indeed owed a large sum of money; this was speculated to have been the reason why Miss Takeda killed Mr Lasso.'

Hao closed his eyes tightly and massaged his temple to fight off an incoming headache. 'I've read the reports before, Silva. Tell me something I don't already know.'

Silva cleared his throat. He knew that his client was already getting impatient so he had to cut to the chase.

'Well, the thing is, there were in fact unanswered questions in this case, which the police in charge of the case at the time did not seem to have bothered to look into more carefully,' Silva said.

'Go on…'

Silva continued. 'Firstly, the place where the murder took place - the police report stated that she lured him in that old apartment to murder him and get rid of his body and the evidence through arson. I managed to speak with the former landlord who supervised the apartment at that time, and he claims that although the apartment was rented out by Miss Takeda, she only comes by once or twice a month, for reasons unknown. But two nights before the murder took place, he heard that someone came over because the lights were turned on again and he could hear movement inside the apartment. He was also the one who said he saw Miss Takeda and Mr Lasso enter the apartment on the night of the alleged murder. Which leads to the second question, if she indeed wanted to get rid of the body and the evidence, why did Miss Takeda have to do it in a place which can easily be traced back to her as the owner? Why did she escape in the victim's car? It bothers me because it felt like it she wasn't in her right mind at the time and something tells me it wasn't a pre-meditated one.'

Hao swallowed hard.

'But the biggest question of all, why was her daughter with her when she got into that accident hours after she committed the murder? The police report states that there was a big possibility that she picked up her daughter from their home after she murdered Mr Lasso. The police also stated that it was a clear attempt on Miss Takeda's part to run away, but sadly, she and her daughter got into an accident which fatally wounded Miss Takeda, and injured her daughter enough to result to severe trauma that led to selective amnesia.'

Hao raised a brow. 'She ran away with her daughter, and got both of them into an accident?'

'That's what bothers me, Mr Asakura. The statements from the neighbours didn't seem to make sense with Miss Takeda's actions – they regarded her as a selfish mother who never cared for her daughter's welfare, much less decide to pick her up and run away with her. If I may be so bold, sir, I feel as if something else happened in that apartment that night that was never written in the police report.'

Hao sat back on his chair and looked thoughtful for a moment.

'So do you think that there is a possibility that her daughter and her lost memory is somewhat the missing link in this incident?'

'…Yes..I have a feeling that she may have been there when the incident occurred in that apartment. Or maybe the daughter was in the car the entire time when the whole thing occurred. But my intuition tells me that the former is more plausible,' Silva replied. 'The landowner stated that he assumed that the one who was in the apartment earlier was probably Miss Takeda, as he has never seen anyone else enter the building other than her in the past. He even claimed that he never knew she had a daughter in the first place. But my gut feeling tells me that her daughter may have been present before and during the alleged murder. This was probably the reason why the police concluded that it was Miss Takeda who was in the apartment, and dismissed the possibility that the daughter may have been there. Due to the fire, everything else was burnt – all evidence that could possibly indicate that it was Miss Takeda's daughter who occupied the place before the murder.'

Hao tapped his fingers on the desk and took a deep breath.

'Excellent work, Silva. I want you to explore all the possible angles, especially the one regarding the daughter. Give me more details. I don't care how many people you have to bribe to talk. I need full information.'

'Yes, sir. You should hear from me again very soon.'

'Thank you.'

Then the line went dead.

Hao looked blankly out the window, with a thousand questions running through his mind. In any case, he thought half-amusedly, it seems that my parents and I have unintentionally opened Pandora's Box.

* * *

That evening, Hao felt that he was in no mood to host his brother for dinner, but his brother's message sounded as if it was imperative that the both of them meet now. I guess I have to oblige, he thought boredly, after all, he and I haven't spoken or seen for almost a year.

When Yoh finally entered the dining room, Hao stood up and greeted him with a smile.

'How are you, Otouto?'

'I'm good, Aniki. Thank you,' Yoh replied politely.

Hao motioned for him to sit, and asked his butler to bring out the starters.

'I apologize for not being able to meet you earlier. As my secretary told you, I was caught up in a meeting. But it seems that Jun made it up to you on my behalf.'

'That's okay. It's nothing new,' Yoh tried to keep his voice even.

Hao chose to ignore Yoh's last sentence.

Regardless of what people thought, Hao was fond of his little brother, in his own unique way. Since they were both young, Yoh has always been cheerful, and he always tried to get Hao's attention. Hao, on the other hand, always kept a safe distance from Yoh.

Maybe it was the way that Yoh looked exactly like him, yet at the same time, was his exact opposite. Yoh was naïve, cheerful, carefree and simple-minded; Hao can be cunning, manipulative, and pretentious. While Hao was the ambitious one, Yoh was far from it.

But Hao realized as they both grew up that the reason he didn't want to be that close to his younger sibling was because Yoh is steadily becoming the person he knew he could never be; deep within his heart, Hao knew that if he allowed himself to get closer to his brother, he might end up yearning things for himself that he did not have the time, luxury or right to pursue. Secondly, Hao also didn't want to impose his own rules or principles on Yoh. Lastly, although trivial, was the fact that they found that they really didn't have much in common or anything to talk about when they were together. In the end, Yoh became more and more distant with him – he went from a little boy eager for love and attention that he never received from his parents or Hao, into the aloof yet polite and kind-hearted young man he is now.

In all honesty, however, Hao was disappointed that Yoh decided to pursue Law against his own will; his younger brother would never admit it especially to their parents that he wished to pursue a musical career. Hao knew that part of Yoh still craved for their parents' approval, so Hao decided to sit in the sidelines, and silently wished for the day that his brother to be able to stand up for himself for once and reach for something he really wanted to do, despite what their parents would say. But that's where both of them were different; Hao stopped at nothing to pursue something he wanted regardless of what other people would think (his parents included), while Yoh allowed himself to be trapped in the shackles of their family tradition and expectations because he valued being accepted by people who mattered to him.

However, based on the recent events in his life, Hao thought angrily that he also ended up being manipulated in the end, officially engaged to a woman different from the one he was really in love with. As Hao watched his brother drink his soup opposite him, he wondered if his poor little brother would end up sharing the same fate as him.

'It's been a while, hasn't it Otouto?' Hao finally spoke. 'Did you receive the present I sent to you a few months ago? I'm sorry I couldn't meet you then. I was in Europe for a business trip.'

'I received it, thank you. And that's perfectly fine I was busy with other things anyway,' Yoh replied nonchalantly.

'How are your studies? Is this going to be your final semester in law school?'

'Yeah, well… I just need to finish up four courses and I'm done with my law degree.'

'That sounds good, Otouto. I'm sure mother and father will be very, very proud. They're finally gonna get exactly what they want.'

Unintentionally or not, Hao's offhand comment seemed to have hit a nerve. Yoh put down his spoon and looked at Hao squarely. Instead of dwelling on that topic, he decided that it was time for him to bring up the reason why he came in the first place.

'Rather than worrying about my life, is it true that you cheated on Jun nee-chan?'

Frankly, Hao was amused at his brother's sudden boldness and how he pointedly changed the subject from himself to Hao. He knew too well that allowing Jun to take his brother out to lunch was a bad idea.

'Now, now, Otouto…' Hao replied in mock offence. 'Did this come from our parents or Jun?'

'It doesn't matter. Answer me.'

Yoh was expecting Hao to raise his voice or evade the question, but his older brother's nonchalant reply caught him off guard.

'Yes, if that's what you really wanted to hear. Yes, there was someone else.'

Yoh was slightly taken aback, and clenched his fists. 'You jerk…'

It was Hao's turn to look at him squarely now from across the table. Hao tried to keep his tone calm.

'It doesn't matter now, Otouto. I've broken up with her, and I am now engaged to Jun. I guess there are some things in life you can never have the more you yearn for them.'

The last statement surprised Yoh.

'You're not telling me that you were serious about this woman, are you? You were as good as engaged to Jun-neechan since you were both young.'

Hao continued to drink his soup calmly as if he was simply asked about the weather. 'I love her, if that's what you want to know.'

Yoh fell silent for a moment when he heard his brother's plain yet blunt reply.

'If you were, why did you break up with her then? Why didn't you fight for her? Is it because of mom and dad? And why would you choose to be engaged to Jun-neechan when you know you may end up hurting her? And…' Yoh didn't care if he was blabbering incoherently. He had to know why.

'Listen, Otouto…' Hao interjected, in a more serious tone. 'Things are not always what they seem to be. Sometimes, the only way to protect something is to let go of it. I want you to understand that. But I want you to stay out of this.'

Yoh finally decided that he cannot take anymore of this. He slowly stood up.

'I'm sorry, Aniki, but this is something I would never understand,' Yoh said quietly. He picked up his bag. 'It was obviously a mistake coming here expecting to hear a decent explanation from you. But it seems that you still don't trust me one bit when it comes to things like this. I'm no longer a child, so stop treating me like one.'

As Yoh was about to turn and leave, Hao stood up and called out, 'Don't get me wrong, but I think you're better off staying out of this.'

'Thank you for the meal,' Yoh said tightly and was about to walk out, when Hao said quietly, 'You've never been in my shoes, Otouto. You will never understand how it's like, so don't act like you do and start lecturing me…'

'Regardless of your reasons,' Yoh interjected, 'You should never play with someone's feelings. You know how Jun-neechan feels for you, but you cheated on her anyway. And now, you chose to break up with someone you claim to love, and return to Jun-neechan's side when you obviously can't return her feelings. I'm asking you to be responsible for your decisions because it will end up hurting everyone including you in the end. Until you can tell me clearly what happened for you to decide on something like this, I guess I'll never really understand it, or _you_ for that matter.'

As an afterthought, he turned back to face how and added, 'And telling me about how I'm allowing myself to be controlled by mom and dad is hypocritical, because you yourself also allowed them to make decisions for you. In the end, you still can't fight for that woman you are claiming to be in love with, all because of the power that our parents actually have over you. How disappointing, to think that you were so convinced that you have managed to create an independent life. In the end, you're still moving according to their whim and fancy.'

Yoh walked away and before he left the dining area, he whispered, 'Prove me wrong, Aniki.'

Hao sat back down, stunned. All he could do was bury his face in his hands and sit there helplessly while he let his mind absorb his younger brother's words. Then he heard the front door slam.

Hao pushed away the soup bowl angrily and it fell to the floor with a loud crash, startling the servants.

'Clean up this mess!' Hao shouted, directed to anyone who would hear it, and stormed up to his room.

* * *

**NOTES: Whew, this is the longest one yet. It really took a lot from me to finish this chapter, but it was fun coz it was sorta more challenging to write compared to the previous chapters. I hope it was okay! Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them a lot. I always look forward to them so keep them coming please! If there is anything confusing, feel free to ask. I'll happily answer them in the next chapters (as long as they are not spoiler-ish). Lastly, I would appreciate comments too. ;) Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**Disclaimer:** **Not mine. Hiroyuki Takei's. Happy?**

* * *

If there was anything that Anna felt she has become adept to, it would be the concept of 'change'. That's why it only took her a few days to get used to her new surroundings, explore her new neighbourhood and learn to forget how much she actually missed the apartment she used to live in. But there was that constant ache that she knew would never go away anytime soon – she made a point to turn off the television whenever his name appeared, or to pointedly skip that part of the magazine or newspaper that contained his name – she did it automatically to the point of becoming a habit.

Anna also found new places to visit and found herself a new hobby other than collecting music CDs of her favourite Enka singer Awaya Ringo, or watching soap operas on television. Her new apartment had a small empty terrace where Pirika hung out her clothes to dry on warmer days. Anna passed by a flower shop near her new apartment one day and decided to buy a potted plant. Soon her potted plants increased to three types of flowers – pansies, sunflowers and carnations. She found it most interesting how they enjoyed her type of music and rewarded her with more blossoms.

Pirika came home one afternoon and spotted Anna humming to herself and to the flowers.

'You know, I never thought you'd be the type who will love flowers, much less collect and take care of them.'

'They provide healthy distractions,' Anna said as she picked up the sprinkler and watered the flowers.

Pirika gave her a small smile; she was happy to see her friend gradually returning to her previous self. She still noticed the dark circles and puffy eyes in the morning when they saw each other for breakfast, but she knew that she preferred that over a stoic and passive Anna.

'Oh by the way, don't wait up for me tonight,' Pirika said as she lounged on the small couch.

Anna looked up from her plants and put down her watering can.

'Pirika, about that…don't you think it's better to quit that night job and just stick to the day job? Or stick to one of them. There's a part-time opening at the Prosecutor's office and…'

But Pirika shook her head.

'Anna, we've talked about this many times. I'm not quitting any of my jobs. Besides, the night one pays really well,' she replied.

Anna knew that it was futile to even try to convince her. She has been trying to convince her to quit the night job for almost two years but to no avail. Besides, Pirika was able to pass her courses despite having to juggle two continuous shifts during Saturdays, and was able to send money regularly back to Hokkaido. To top it off, in Pirika's words, her body clock was already screwed up anyway, so she needs to work her ass of whenever she can and save up money to stay in University and in Tokyo.

Sensing Anna's sudden silence, Pirika gave Anna a playful smack on the shoulders, 'Don't worry, Anna. I've been doing this for years and besides, next semester I will limit my work days to Fridays and Saturdays.'

'You know, I don't know how you can still squeeze some time to study and do your work. Let me remind you that you are studying Architecture. It's not gonna get easier during your final semester.'

'You worry too much, Anna. You're talking to superwoman here,' Pirika reassured with a big smile.

Anna went back to her flowers and minutes later, she heard the familiar sound of Pirika's soft snore. Anna craned her head and found her best friend fast asleep on the couch.

_Superwoman, indeed._ And Anna couldn't help but admire her. Anna simply marveled at Pirika's will to survive her ongoing financial issue and the curveballs life threw at her, just to be able to stay in Tokyo and in University.

Anna remembered Pirika saying two years ago, 'It's not like I don't wanna return to my family…but if I leave Tokyo, I will lose my will to pursue my dreams, Anna. I don't want to give up. Not when I've already had a taste of it. I worked so hard and studied day and night to get into Todai. I don't think I can give it up that easily.'

_We are so alike, yet so different._

* * *

The airport was packed when Yoh arrived. He beamed and waved like a child when he saw his friend, looking disgruntled and evidently tired from the long flight, step out of the sliding doors with his trustee bodyguard and personal assistant Bason in tow.

'Welcome back to Japan!' Yoh practically beat the air out of him when he gave him a friendly, yet hard welcome slap on the back.

'You really better watch your strength,' Ren replied, still recovering from the blow.

'Gomen, gomen,' Yoh apologized with a goofy grin. He was just too happy to see his best friend finally back with him. 'Actually, Jun-neechan asked me to give you a harder slap, but yea…'

Ren rolled his eyes. 'Speaking of my sister, why isn't she here to pick me up?'

Behind them, Bason and Amidamaru exchanged pleasantries and loaded Ren's luggage into Yoh's limousine.

The two boys went in and Yoh handed Ren a bottle of water to cool down.

'Well, she had to suddenly fly off to New York this morning for an urgent meeting. So here I am,' Yoh explained.

'Hmph,' Ren uttered, while leaning back and crossing his arms.

'Don't sulk.'

'I'm not!'

Yoh simply laughed as the limo started to drive off, while Ren had a one-sided verbal bout with what sounded like Jun's voicemail.

'Nee-chan, you owe me for not picking me up. I mean it!' Then he crossed his arms again and wore that irritated look on his face for the next five minutes.

When his mood finally returned to normal, he turned to Yoh who was calmly sitting next to him and humming a familiar Bob Love tune.

'By the way, Rika and I…we've broken up.'

Yoh looked over at Ren, unsure as to what to say. As far as he knew, Rika and Ren have been in an on-and-off relationship that went on for almost two and a half years, to the point that it had become very unhealthy for both parties and their friends to even want to get involved.

Yoh wanted to console his friend but at the same time, he knew how much Rika meant to him that he didn't know whether it was more appropriate to say that it was probably for the best.

* * *

Opacho was known for her composure and calm demeanour even in the midst of a heated discussion, negotiation or business-related debate. She felt no fear or anxiety whatsoever, even in the face of her most formidable rival lawyers or most intimidating businessmen; but Asakura Hao was a different case.

The man had a temper no different from other people Opacho has encountered before, but compared to the rest, her relationship with Hao went beyond professionalism. Opacho realized that it was probably the fact that Hao trusted her with his assets, his company, his secrets and even his life, that Opacho felt that accepting Anna's request was a breach of that deep trust that Hao has given to Opacho.

Frankly, she did not want to see how her boss and good friend would react to how Opacho accepted the request and of course, Anna's decision to return the apartment to him and finally walk out of his life for good. That action alone, Opacho knew, rubbed more salt into the wound.

To Anna, it was probably her only way of minimizing the pain and mitigating any more emotional damage caused; however, in Hao's case, it will be as if the final link he had left to at least hold on to Anna, is severed. Unfortunately, the wedge that cut off that remaining connection is no other than Opacho herself.

Opacho didn't intend to tell Hao about it until his head has completely cooled off; but earlier that morning, when Hao called Opacho to ask her if she can visit Anna on his behalf, she knew that it was time to tell him the truth.

It was as if she has broken his trust; and trust was such a fragile concept. But Opacho was convinced that she was doing the right thing – she would like to think of it at mitigating the damage and minimizing any more heart aches.

'_That won't be necessary anymore, Hao,' Opacho replied as calmly as she could manage._

_There was a brief silence._

'_What do you mean, that won't be necessary?'_

_Opacho sighed. 'Because Anna has already moved out.'_

Hao's poor secretary flashed Opacho a warning look the moment their eyes locked on her way to Hao's office. Opacho gave her a reassuring look and knocked briefly. It took a while for Hao to respond but eventually he opened the door.

Opacho looked at the state of his office – surprisingly havoc-free. She turned to face Hao, who was already pouring himself some brandy and ice. He sat himself on his office chair and ran a hand over his long hair. Opacho could have sworn he looked like he aged by ten years in a matter of days.

'Hao, get a hold of yourself. You look pathetic.' Opacho said in the calmest voice she could manage.

Hao took a long swig of his brandy and Opacho's eyebrow twitched. Then his eyes met Opacho's. He looked as if he was about to cry, but it was the anger and look of betrayal that lingered there.

'Tell me why, Opacho? Why?'

Opacho looked down sadly and said almost inaudibly, 'Because you need to grow up. Someone had to put a stop to everything before it balls out of control.'

Hao didn't respond. 'Where is Anna?'

'I don't know, Hao. And I wouldn't advise you to find her either. Let her move on.'

'I want her back, Opacho.' …. 'She has sold off the house and her rights to it. I helped her sell off the apartment. She wanted to return it to you.'

They spoke almost at the same time that it took a while for Hao to process what Opacho just revealed to him.

'What…did you just say?' Hao's voice was now dangerous. Opacho felt him stand up and walk up to her.

She looked up at his figure – both shaking in what seemed like a mix of anger, frustration and desperation. She was willing to take any verbal or non-verbal reaction from him, but instead, his fist went straight to the wall behind her. Opacho didn't even flinch, but couldn't help but turn slowly when she heard a sickening crunch – not just of bone, but also of glass.

When Hao withdrew his fist, Opacho's eyes widened as blood trickled from Hao's half-broken and bleeding right fist. Hao's brunette strands hung like a curtain in front of his now unreadable face.

'I don't want to see you; leave the room,' he whispered in a tone that Opacho knew he only used for people he held at least an amount of dislike for. Right now, the tone was filled with hatred.

Opacho wanted to reach out to him and comfort him. But she knew that she had to leave before things turned ugly.

Opacho moved away from him slowly, and from the corner of her eye, she saw him return to his office chair, dangerously quiet.

The pregnant silence was so deafening and all that Opacho wanted was to leave, but she couldn't bear leaving him in this state – not when it was actually herself who primarily caused this.

'I'm sorry, Hao…'

'_I'm sorry, Anna…' _Hao wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony. Did Anna feel this way when he called her weeks ago to tell her the news? Did _karma_ work this way? Because if it was so, Hao knew that things would only start getting worse for him.

He didn't even budge as the door slowly opened and then closed. His eyes darted to the empty glass of brandy on the top of his desk – the ice melting forlornly on the bottom of the glass. He wondered whether his soul would end up like the ice, slowly melting away. At the same time, his thoughts drifted to Anna, caught between the temptation of finding her and letting her go.

That apartment held the last piece of memory they had together. It was his last 'hold' on her – the only possibility he can hang on to that he could have her back somehow – but when he found out that she has decided to sell it off and given up her rights, and that she decided to return him the proceeds, it was as if it was already her way of saying _'Goodbye'_ to him.

Hao looked at the door, and immediately felt bad for how he treated Opacho. But now he desperately needed to be angry. He wasn't exactly angry at Opacho because he knew that she had her reasons. But maybe it was really himself that he despised, not anyone else.

'_I'm asking you to be responsible for your decisions because it will end up hurting everyone including you in the end.' _His younger brother couldn't have been so right, yet so wrong at the same time. No, he didn't understand Hao or the situation at all. And Hao had no plans of telling him anything beyond what his younger brother knew.

He grabbed his coat and told his obviously shaken secretary to cancel all his appointments for the rest of the day, ignoring her attempts to get him some medication for his bleeding fist. Hao couldn't have been more thankful that it was finally the weekend. He needed to go away somewhere – far away from his parents, his brother, Opacho, and Jun.

Hao knew he couldn't turn back time; he couldn't erase the pain he has caused Anna. He knew he shouldn't even be looking for her. But, by the Gods, he wanted her back so badly.

As he drove off the office building, he flinched as pressure was applied on his injured fist while he moved the steering wheel. He actually needed to see a doctor. The wounds on his fist will heal, but not the pain he inflicted on Anna, and what was to come. The only way Hao could make it up to Anna is to tell her the truth; but right now, he needed Silva's information. This may as well take ages. _And so will the pain._

* * *

After dinner, Pirika waved goodbye to Anna and left for her night shift job at a bar somewhere in the Ginza District.

Despite Anna's attempts to dissuade her from continuing her night job, Pirika always gave her a reassuring smile and would walk out the door brimming with energy and enthusiasm.

Now she stood in front of the posh toilet mirror, applying mascara and pink lipstick. Once she was satisfied with her makeup, she pulled out a Chanel perfume bottle from her clutch and sprayed herself as she closed her eyes.

When she reopened her eyes, she tried to smile at her reflection in the mirror – a smile that was both innocent and happy, yet the uncertainty in her eyes betrayed her intended expression.

_You want this and you need this_, she told herself.

She turned around in front of the full length mirror and made sure that she has tied up her hair and hidden the blue strands properly under a classy white beanie. She wore a tight black Massimo Dutti dress, covered by a thin cardigan from the same brand. She also checked that her black Salvatore Ferragamo heels were properly laced up.

It was nights like these that she felt torn – she wanted this to last – she wanted to hold on to this persona in front of her that was beautiful, and lavished with the most expensive things she never dreamed she could wear; but at the same time, she did not particularly enjoy the company she spent time with on some nights.

Pirika walked with elegance towards the hotel concierge and requested that he help her keep her bag until she comes back for it in the morning. The man, who was surreptitiously checking her out, politely took her bag and handed her the claim card.

She walked off and disappeared towards the restaurant. She slowly approached a man, who was in his fifties, sitting on the corner of the hotel reading the paper. The moment he saw her, he immediately stood up and folded his newspaper.

'You're here!'

'Sorry I'm late…' Pirika tried to sound as apologetic and sweet as she could.

'No, don't worry about it. Shall we go? I've made a booking at this private restaurant. You will surely love the food.'

'Oh, but I'm on a diet, you see,' Pirika chuckled.

'Nonsense, let's go and have you eat as much as you want. The food there is splendid.'

The man slid his arms on her waist gently.

'Let's enjoy the night, Yuriko-chan.'

Pirika smiled back at him and leaned against his arm. 'I can hardly wait!'

* * *

The next day, Yoh and Ren immediately moved into their new apartment – with all its amenities and convenience. It was close to school, opposite Yoh's previous flat, and it was surrounded by neighbourhood shops, quaint cafes and stalls. Although their parents insisted that Amidamaru and Bason should do the shopping, Yoh simply refused and preferred to do the grocery shopping himself to find a way to spend time alone. Ren, on the other hand, didn't care about whichever arrangement was chosen, as long as the fridge was constantly stocked with fresh milk.

The only problem was that only Yoh could cook – unlike Ren, Yoh lived without Amidamaru and by himself in America, under the condition that the apartment he stayed in was close to campus and had security.

Ren, on the other hand, had Bason to do everything for him. They stayed at the country-style house owned by the Tao family; it was far from campus so Ren was always driven back and forth by Bason.

'So you are going to have to cook on days that Bason cannot make it,' Ren said, with his arms crossed as he rested against the soft couch while watching Yoh carry a box containing his stuff across the living room.

Yoh flashed him a smile. 'You don't have to worry about that.'

'Except, on some days we can just order takeout or eat out.'

Yoh sweatdropped.

'And waste the fact that we're surrounded by all these cafes and small restaurants? Go out and try something less fancy for once, Ren Tao.'

Ren scowled and said, 'Hmph…the last time you told me that, I ended up with a meal that was practically solidified with oil.' Ren made a face as the memory came back.

Yoh laughed and almost dropped the box.

'That was your fault. I already warned you but you wanted it anyway.' Ren's scowl grew deeper.

Before Yoh disappeared into his bedroom, he added, 'That was a kid's meal, if I remember.'

Yoh was right on time to dodge a flying pillow from Ren, and the last thing Ren heard before Yoh shut his door was a loud snicker.

* * *

That afternoon, Ren left to meet up with his sister for dinner. Yoh, on the other hand, said that he will grab something from outside and do the groceries.

It was mid-afternoon and Yoh was contemplating whether he should sit down at a café to relax first to enjoy the sun. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and he felt like just grabbing his guitar and playing on the terrace, or enjoy a good cup of iced coffee somewhere around the area.

Yoh ended up walking for half an hour trying to decide among the stretch of cafes around the area. While walking, he thought that deciding to live in this part of the city was a good decision – it was exactly the type of place he wanted to live in. Not too noisy, not too crowded and very convenient. It was also relatively close to his University's campus that he can sleep until late on some mornings, and afford to head back for an afternoon nap. Moreover, he was spoilt for choice in terms of food and drink options, he thought happily.

Yoh's aimless walk took him to the residential area on the other side of the neighbourhood. It was the area occupied by most university students from small to average-income families. The small terraces were either lined up with potted plants or clothes hanging out to dry. Some houses needed a serious paint job, while some were well-kept and rose for up to three floors.

He decided to turn back. _I guess it's the end of the commercial area_, he thought.

From the small terrace a few houses away from where he previously stood, Anna walked out into the afternoon sun filtering through her makeshift garden and watered her plants as she hummed softly while her best friend, who just came back in about an hour ago, snoozed on the couch again.

* * *

Anna almost jumped when the silence was suddenly disrupted by the ringing of Pirika's phone.

She slowly walked over to Pirika's bag and listened. It was coming from the small front pocket. It was still ringing but slightly muffled, so Pirika only turned to her side and snored softly again.

As much as Anna wanted to wake her up, she knew she needed the sleep after a crazy night shift at the bar, and morning shift at the breakfast café she worked at during Saturdays. The call will have to wait.

The phone stopped ringing for a minute. Then it rang again. Anna hesitated; she wasn't the type who picked up another person's call on her behalf. But the fact that the caller kept trying gave Anna the impression that it may be really urgent.

_That's it. Pirika will understand. _Anna opened the zipper and pulled out the hand phone.

'Hello?'

An unfamiliar man's voice came, and it seemed to be in a hurry. 'Oh, hello, Yuriko-chan? The hotel staff called me this morning and it seems that you left the necklace I gave you in the bathroom. I was thinking maybe if you don't mind picking it up when you're free?'

Anna stood dumbfounded and confused.

Who the heck was this man? And more importantly, who is this Yuriko-chan he was referring to? Anna looked over at her sleeping and oblivious best friend. Pirika never even wears a necklace in the first place.

Anna shrugged and said coldly, 'You have the wrong number. This is not Yuriko, and we don't know anyone with that name. Don't call this number again or I'll call the police.'

Before the man could reply, she hit the 'off' button and placed it back inside the bag's front pocket.

_Crazy guy. _

Anna was about to walk off when she took a double-take and looked back to stare at her friend's sleeping form. She had this uncomfortable and nagging feeling as her eyes darted down on the bag.

_That's it, I already took that call. I'm not going to invade her privacy any further._

And with that, Anna returned to tending on her flowers. She didn't know exactly why, but she sincerely hoped that the man wouldn't call again, looking for a girl named Yuriko.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey hey I am still alive people! Thank you for the reviews, the private message from _**D******__isn_eyGirl01, the faves and the follows. I've been so busy over the past few months with job applications and interviews and it seems like I can finally land my first ever full-time job. :D

Back on topic, I hope that this one made up for the loooooong wait and disappearance. I would appreciate comments and feedback too, so keep them coming please!


End file.
